


The Red Book

by Raven_Bella22



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Reality, Anal Sex, Clubbing, Dragons, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Furry, Human Trafficking, Hybrids, Kidnapping, M/M, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents, snow leopord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Bella22/pseuds/Raven_Bella22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is over run buy a diseases that makes people horny as hell. Skai is a cute, feminine snow leopard that works for a secret organization disguised as a cafe called Kitsune. When Skai and Skeikra,  Skai's work partner, are a signed a case that involves human trafficking they have to go to one of the biggest night clubs to investigate. There Skai meets sexy bartender Dean Grey and things get heated really quick, but is Dean bidding something from Skai?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's early and Skai has just opened his eyes slightly blinded by the sun's early rising. Mornings were never Skai's favorite he always wants to go back to sleep as soon as he wakes up. When he realized it was Saturday he looks at his clock and smiles softly to himself knowing he doesn't have to be at Kitsune till four. 

Rolling over, settling back into a sweet slumber Skai once again cleared his mind of all thoughts. Not even five minutes later his phone goes off. Skai recognized the ring tone and let's out an annoyed groan he looks at his phone. On the screen was the mission selection system (M.S.S.) alerting him off a new mission. Looks like he'll be going to work early today. 

“Halo Skai, seems we both got called for this mission. Well try not to be so by the book this time ‘kay.” said a groggy Fox in attempt to be cheery. Only giving the the fox a sweet smile Skai walked away. When out of sight his face fell into a unpleased scowl. Skai is not really talkative in the mornings more so after getting next to no sleep last night. 

“Hey you don’t have to be so mean we are friends.” Came the fox after he caught up to Skai. Skai really couldn’t trust his voice at the moment to afraid it wouldn’t sound like it’s usual sweet calming melody but something more tired and hoarse. Even so, he didn’t want to seem rude so he turns to the fox and starts to sign with his hands that his throat hurt when his phone went off again, signaling he had to leave. With a silent sigh ‘I’m sorry then turns to leave when Sheikra’s phone also goes off at the same time. 

“I think that’s our signal to get a move on, come on Skai!” Sheikra said as he took Skai wrist and began to drag/pull him towards the Briefing room. Skai was fairly surprised by the suddenness of his fox friend’s actions but not too surprised for this is the way Sheikra always is with him. His black fur and the way it moved was messing with his sleep deprived mind. “ Hey Sheikra, slow down-” The smaller one whispered then Sheikra cut him off. 

“We can’t we are already late, and tardiness lead to bad rep. I can’t have that as the next in line to the throne.” He said with a false stern expression. 

“But… I can’t…keep up with…you!” He argued between pants. Losing his balance He tumbles forward.   
“No you don’t!” Sheikra yelled as he catches Skai with his four tails each with two cobalt rings except for the fourth tail which had a white line curve around it. “I’ll carry you there this way if I have too.” 

Skai shrieks in surprise He’s full of surprises today, “ SOUL PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW, I MEAN IT!” 

“Fine but you better hold on tight.” He said as he set down Skai and smiled deviously as Solavan appeared behind him and Picked up Skai before flying down the hallway with Sheikra Running at full speed beside them. 

“SOOOUULLL!!!” Skai screamed. 

“We’re here you big baby so stop screaming” Sheikra says as Solavan set down Skai and stifled a laugh. 

“At least you’re awake right?” Solavan ask as he reaching into Sheikra’s backpack, and took out some rice balls then tosses one to Skai.

With a annoyed look on his face Skai lifted his arm in a threat, “ I’m going to fuckin’ kill you.”

“Try it Skai, Solavan made them, special they enhance magic powers and taste great.” said Sheikra as he walked into the briefing room quickly followed by Solavan’s dragonic cute form. Sighing defeated Skai took a bite out of the rice ball following behind Solavan and Sheikra quietly, so much for not speaking today. After Skai walked into the room the door closed behind him and the room darkened and a hologram of a man and nightclub appeared in front of the group. 

“THIS IS ALBERTO BRONZER AND ONE OF HIS MANY NIGHTCLUBS ‘The Harvest Moon’ IN THE MOST POPULAR AREA IN THE CITY. WE HAVE REASON TO BELIEVE THAT THERE IS AN ILLEGAL SLAVE TRADE GOING ON HERE. WE NEED SKAI CUNNING AND SHEIKRA REPEEDE TO GO TO THE HARVEST MOON AND REPORT YOUR FINDINGS.” Finishes the system. 

“Hey I walk pass that place on the way to my….” Sheikra began to blush brightly and looked away from the light produced by the hologram.

“So our mission is to go clubbing? Yep I’m in!” Excitedly Skai enthused. 

“No our mission has to do with investigation… but that doesn’t mean we can’t club and have a little fun.” said Sheikra looking at Solavan.


	2. Chapter 2

Man today is gonna be difficult, I thought with a sigh. I still hadn't satisfied my little medical issue this week and it’s starting to affect my mind. 

"Are you okay? You look sick," showing concern Skai placed my forehead to his own. "You don't feel hot. Are you sure you're doing well?" 

"Yeah, yes I was just distracted by something….” I said as he stared into Skai's large, round, violet eyes. Breaking the stare I rushed into the club with a slight bulge in his pants.

The club was loud and really annoying to me. There was a large heat from all the dancing bodies causing me discomfort, I walked quickly to the bar and ordered the coldest drink they had. Skai seemed to be blooming with excitement. His tail swaying softly to the beat of the music and a large childish grin on his face. At least he is having fun, I thought as I took a sip of my drink looking at Skai from a this distance enjoying himself gave me a feeling he just couldn't put his finger on it.

“Love? No. Envy? No. Damn it what is this feeling?” I sat there trying to name the feeling. 

Solavan appeared and whispered “Lust. That’s what it is, and before this issue jeopardizes the mission come with me.”

“Wait, where are we going?” I asked defiantly.

“Just come on and you’ll see. I mean in all the time I’ve raised you, have I lead you wrong?”

“No”

“Then, just follow me.” Solavan said as I finished his drink and left the bar heading towards the bathroom taking a route that lead them through the least crowded parts of the club. Once in the in the bathroom the constant white light almost blinded me as they saw an almost spotless bathroom for such a crowded club. Solavan lead me to a stall and locked it behind them. Turning to face me with a evil smile.

“Now take off your pants because, I’ve got your medicine right here.” Solavan said gesturing to his semi-erect shaft. 

“Before you get you medicine you’ll have to earn it. Now strip!” 

I began to strip slowly but once I got my pants off, I looked up to see Solavan’s small black dragon shape grew. His wings which used to be a foot and a half long, elongated become four times their size. His Small body went from small and chubby to big and buff in seconds. His shaft gained a different texture with more girth and became as thick as a horse. Now looking up at the eight foot beast I began to leak pre at the thought of mounting such a huge monster’s cock.

“Can we begin” Solavan asked with a smirk on his face. Silently, I nodded my head, and began to lick my familiar’s rock hard shaft. 

~~~

Not really knowing where Soul disappear to and not really Caring, Skai decided it was time to start "working". Getting up from his seat the small leopard made his way to the dance floor. 

On the dance floor Skai stops on the middle of a large group of people. He let the music take him swaying his hips to the beat and letting everything go. It smells like alcohol, sweaty bodies, and sex but he didn't care. A random man comes up behind him grabbing him by the hips and started grinding on his arse. Not looking behind to who it is Skai starts grinding back on to the semi-hard cock on his arse, "I'm Blaine" 

"Hey, I'm Alex." He gave the man a fake name not wanting to blow his cover. He is on a job. "Alex. Sounds hot, let me buy you a drink yeah?" Sensing that this man was strange, but ignoring the part of his mind telling him no Skai answers, "Sure."

Skai stops dancing as Blaine places his hand at the small of his back, leading him away from the dance floor and toward the bar. At the bar Skai finally gets a good look at this man he was a fairly large crocodile. He was a pale green color and had a very tuff looking hide. Blaine flashed him a grin and he could see his sharp polished teeth. 

Before he even noticed, the bartender was bringing them drinks they were there. The bartender was a handsome Wolf-Dragon Hybrid with large black wings. Skai didn't realize he was staring at the bartender till Blaine grabbed his attention back, "Hey you there."

"Oh, yeah sorry spaced out there." He laughed to cover up his embarrassment seems Blaine didn't really mind and continues talking about whatever he was saying before. 

A while passed and Skai finds it's pretty hard to not let his mind wander when this guy is very boring. When he's about to make an excuse to get away when the man tapped his shoulder. " You haven't touched your drink yet." The crocodile pushed the glass of some pink liquid he didn't know the name of. It's dwindling definitely drugged, he really needs to get away from this guy. Dammit where's Sheikra when you need him. "Oh, I'm not drinking tonight." Skai answers. 

"Oh just one drink wouldn't hurt anyone." Yeah right! Blaine seems persistent and won't back off easy how is he going to get out of this. "Sorry but no thank you." 

Skai turns to leave but Blaine grabbed his arm. " Where are you going in such a rush the night's young? Have a little fun!" It's not the first time someone tried this type of shit and to be honest it's expected. Skai has been followed around by other males since preschool. He was the prettiest boy in school. He didn't get teased by anyone because all the girls loved him. No one wanted to anger a group of girls, ever. Others had even tried to kidnap him but he was taught self-defense at a young age and was able to send the arseholes to the hospital. So he's use to this. 

Turning to Blaine with a seductive look in his eye Skai softly places his small hand on his shoulder leaning on closely to whisper, " I'll be right back in a bit be a good boy and I'll give you a pre l present, OK babe." Skai knows how to make a man lose his shit, works every time. 

"OK." Is all Blaine answers back. He loosens the grip on Skai's arm and Skai took that moment to escape. Yep he's not coming back for awhile. Blaine seems very suspicious, but he can't do anything without Sheikra here. He should probably wait for Sheikra. 

Only a short while later Skai forgets what he's doing and goes to the bar. There he sees the bartender from earlier, mixing some drink, he looks really focused. Skai sits down and watches the man work, his muscles flexing every time he made a new drink. Skai hadn't seen the man walk up and was slightly surprised when you started talking to him. " Hello I'm Dean, what can I get you? " The bartender asked handing Skai a small menu. Skai thinks if he's here any way he might as well get some. 

Looking at the menu Skai gasp as he notice freshly written on the paper: order a “Skinny boi” and I’ll give you a ride you won’t forget.

Looking up at the bartender, Dean, and he smiles back questionably. "What would you like to order? Sex on the beach, whiskey, skinny boi?" He asked this time with a wide smirk on his smug face. 

"I don't know, how big is the skinny boi?" Dean leans closer to Skai and whispers in a low husky voice, "12 inch" And Skai blushes at the thought of something so big. Skai blurts out, "You're lying!" 

"Wanna bet?" Dean ask playfully. Skai really wants to find out if it's true, but he has a job to do as a service to his city. But 12 inches, is a mouth watering thought what could he do? Pondering over this Sheikra finally shows up and sits next to him. 

"I'm back, did you notice anyone suspicious?" Sheikra whispers to Skai. More focused on the now moved bartender. Lowering his gaze the smaller male mumbled, "um...I-" Forgetting everything catching Skai’s gaze Sheikra whispers “It seems you found something interesting,” now speaking louder so the bartender could hear, “a ‘First Crush’ I see!”

Skai could feel his face grow ten times redder he couldn’t be more embarrassed. “NO!” Skai argues even thought it'd true. Fighting the need to glance up again, losing the fight he pecks up. He make eye contact with the bartender and quickly looks down again. 

"Sorry I'll look around with Solavan get yourself a bf, and try to keep em." Sheikra whispers before he walks away. And Skai feels grateful for the encouraging words and gives the fox a sincere smile, "thanks." When Dean sees that the new person has left he makes his way back over to Skai. 

Skai had never been so nervous in his life, but there's no way he's letting that show. With a cool collected look on his face he smiles at the bartender. "So 'bout that drink?" At that Dean gives an award winning grin sliding Skai the menu from earlier this time with a new note that reads: meet me out back at 1 

My # 591082****

Looking at Dean again this time he has a questioning look waiting for my answer. "I don't know, you seem nice-" Skai puts his finger to his chin and puts out his lips to make it seem like he's thinking. "Yeah, ok I'll see you there." He flashed a smile at the bartender and they began to talk. Hours passed before Skai gets up to leave the bartender calls him back, " leaving so quickly am I that boring." The bartender said with a small pout, looking unbelievingly charming. Skai was tempted to sit back down but the bar was closing soon and he was to report back to Kitsune. 

Maybe he could ask Sheikra to do it. " I'm just going to tell my friend that he can go ahead of me." Skai said, smiling shyly to the bartender. Dean understood and noded OK to Skai before he was making his way through the crowd. He found Sheikra by the wall near the door looking beyond bored.

"Yo!" Called the fox at seeing his coworker walking towards him. Skai smiles and walks closer to him. "Did you get your man?" Asked Sheikra excitedly. Skai held up the paper with Dean's number on it a smirk on his face that said ‘you know I did’ 

“Well go you, I’ll handle the paperwork you can go get yourself something as a reward.” Sheikra turned to leave with a happy grin on his face carrying Solavan on his back. He promptly walked out of the building. Leaving Skai to his thoughts and to find his new boy toy.

~~~

A few hours later the club closed around 12:50 am and Skais waiting out back were the bartender told him. It was dark and cool in the frosty winter night, but being a snow leopard ment Skai never gets cold. He quite likes the cold and right now he is too happy to be cold. A short while later Dean comes out a door, he looks around and smiles when he sees Skai standing by the wall. 

"Wow cute and docile nice traits." The taller man smirks playfully. “Didn’t think you’d be here you must really like me hm?” This guy is good at throwing Skai off his game making him seem like a clumsy, blushing, teenager on their first date. Right now this wolf has the upper hand on him and Skai hates feeling like an inexperienced virgin. Quickly gaining back his composer Skai puts on a alluring smile. 

“You didn’t want to see me?” He pouts. “And I stood out here all this time for you too, how mean.” 

Dean walks closer to Skai and puts a hand on his shoulder, leaning in close, “No one said I didn’t want to see you here waiting for me like a good little kitten. Makes me want to take you home ASAP.” He whispers into his ear with a hot breath on Skai’s neck making him shiver in the cool winter air.  
~~~

"They look so cute together, plus that guy really knows how to throw Skai off his game." I says to Solavan as they spy on the two from above. It's like a cute innocent couples first date, but they both want to take it to the bedroom. 

"This isn't very nice Sheikra." Solavan whispers as he flaps his wings.

"I think watching over a friend like a guardian is nice." I reply with a sly grin before continuing "Now, quiet so I can hear them." With a mad glare Solavan flapped his wings and became quiet.

Skai was pressed close to the bartenders chest looking like a horny teenager. His eyes glassy and his expression gave it all away. He was usually good at bidding these things during work but right now, he didn't look like he was trying all too hard. He must really like this one I just hoped that this time it will be better for Skai unlike the other dead beat guys that only go after the small cat's ass. I really cared about the younger boy even though he wouldn't say it. 

After a long time of whispering sweet nothings into Skai's ear the taller male was leading them to a nice phantom car. 

How is he able to afford that kind of car on a bartender salary? I thought staring down at the car they were heading towards.

"Do you think they will..." I trailed off feeling a growing heat against his back. "Really, you have an erection just at the thought of those two doing it." I say as I glare at Solavan.

"Sorry I'm easily excited!" Solavan said flustered as he began to rub his shaft against my back.

"No, don't think we can do that while I watch over Skai."

"Please, let's just have a quick go?" Solavan whined as he began to dive towards the roof of the night club. “It won’t take too long. You can spy on them later.” Without hesitation Solavan was already pulling down my pants and bending me over. Giving into Solavan, I let himself be lead again onto all fours in front of the chibi form of Solavan.

Giving a sigh he felt the warm shaft press against his ass, and looked Solavan straight in the eyes before moving into a passionate kiss. Once we had started to kiss I wasted no time before releasing my tongue into Solavan's warm waiting mouth, feeling no resistance from Solavan. I broke the kiss after moaning a few times, to glance at the car as Skai followed his new bf into the car, and push back into Solavan's cock.

 

The heat reminded me of how great it feel to have a dragon inside of me in cold weather, the two contrasting feelings causing each other to feel more intense than usual. Forgetting all about Skai, I lost myself in Solavan's arousal completely. 

"If we're doing this you better lie down, cause I want a ride."

Solavan's thrust gradually got faster and harder, and I found it almost impossible to keep myself upright as I received some of the best sex I had all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it's confusing i wrote this with my cousin and he likes to be a jerk so he messes with sorry if its hard to read


	3. Chapter 3

Dean drove Skai back to his place. The drive was calming to Skai’s racing heartbeat. This was the first Skai’s gone home with someone, he usually goes to a love hotel or some place and let his nights catch spoil him like always. Skai is attractive and of course everyone wants a taste of his ass those horny bastards. To him there is no love just lust in this dark world they live for nothing more than fulfilling one's lust for another, and that's exactly what he’s doing indulging in his desires nothing more.

The drive was quiet with Skai in deep thought and Dean sneaking glances every now and then. When they arrived at Dean’s place Skai was surprised to find it was in the best known building in the city. Skai had never be inside such an extravagant building before it was definitely high class and Skai knew he was going to be spoiled rotten; maybe he should keep this one. When they entered the lobby atmosphere became elegant and everyone was dressed fancy while Skai looked like were he can from. 

As if Dean could tell he was uncomfortable with the change in feeling, Dean grabbed him around the waist and walked him to the elevator. Dean seemed like a whole new person less like a horny bartender and more like an accomplished CEO or something. Skai felt small next to him (like he already didn’t with this man's incredible height) his eyes lowered to the ground as everyone whispered as they passed by. Dean’s grip on Skai became harder as the louder the whispers got and Skai winced in pain, “Dean?” Noticing the small whimper from the younger man Dean’s grip lessened and was replaced with soothing circles on his hip.

When the elevator door closed Skai lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. In one swift motion Dean lifted Skai up and he automatically wrapped his legs around the taller man's waist. Crashing their lips together in a heated, lustful movement as their breaths mixed in a hot desperate kiss. Dean tasted of spice and a lot of different things Skai could not make out, too focused on how fucking great a kisser Dean was. The door opened again to reveal a dark single floor. 

Without parting their lips Dean grabbed under Skai’s thighs and raced them into another room, kicking the door open. Skai giggled like a little school boy as Dean nuzzled his neck kissing all up and down the nappe. He gently placed Skai on the large, soft bed then stood in front of him watching. Feeling embarrassed Skai looks away and crawls up the bed shaking his bum and swaying as he went, because he knew Dean was watching his every move. 

"Do you like tempting me like this?" Skai hummed in response, "Well you accomplished what you wanted." Pointing to the very noticeable tent in his pants. Skai's jaw dropped at how large it was out lining the front of Dean's pants extending past his pocket. "You think that's impressive? This is only a semi." He smirked. At that moment Skai felt his stomach clench around the butterflies that had just moved in.. 

Still, Skai didn’t want to seem easy so he turned away from Dean and crawled further up the bed. “Your not gonna help me out here?” Dean whinned. Skai couldn’t help but giggle softly as he turned around and sat against the headboard. “How could I help you mister?” Skai asked playfully, his tail swaying back and forth as he watched Dean stand uncomfortably at the foot of the bed. 

“First you could take off all those clothes and show me that pretty ass of yours.” Skai did as he was told and took off all but his underwear, which was a tight black silky laced piece of cloth he wore for just fun. He truly liked women's clothing and wasn't ashamed to wear it, and none of his bed partners ever had a problem with it. When Dean saw them he visibly gulped. Skai felt soon he'd have Dean begging for him.

All too quickly Dean gained control over himself, "Very nice, but I was sure I said everything. Or do you need help with that, too?" Damn him and his smile people usually break at this point, he's hard so that's good. He'll just have to work harder on this one, Skai doesn't mind playing a bit. "Will you help me out?" He asked playing innocent. 

Dean gave Skai a pleased smirk motioning Skai to come closer, "Come here kitten, let me help you." Crawling back to Dean, lifting his legs in offering to him. Dean gladly takes his fool and slides his hands up and down the smaller males thighs admiring all of his patterns. "You're beautiful." Dean said out of nowhere causing Skai's mind to go blank. It not the first time he's been called beautiful, just the first time anyone has said it so lovingly. Why does he throw him off so easily no one, not even Sheikra, can do that and Skai's comfortable with Sheikra like nobody else. But Dean's something else. 

"Cheesy are we? Why so sudden s'not like you have to butter me up or anything I'm already in your bed." Even though he said it Skai felt unbelievable amounts of happiness from that simple comment like it went more than what was said. No, stop thinking like that he doesn't like you he just wanted your body same for us no other reason. But then why does he make Skai feel so special? 

Dean's response made Skai's heart skip a beat, "No real reason. I just felt like telling you that. Does my little kitten not like it when I call him beautiful? If so, to bad because you are what I say you are.” Did he just say ‘My’, was all Skai caught from that. 

“Who said I was yours?" Skai tried to back away from Dean, but he was pinned down to the bed. "Leave me alone I'm leaving." Skai struggled with no avail Dean was simply bigger than him. As he screamed and kicked, Dean kisses him silent. Skai Didn't know why he was so scared of the idea of being tied to someone else, but what he did know is that he didn't want it. 

"Now now I can't let my kitten run away can I? That would be irresponsible of me. I want to keep this pretty Kitty all to myself." Skai doesn't know if he should be OK with this, I don't know. "Look how wet you are kitten! You must be enjoying this." Skai looked down at his still almost naked body, and saw the small wet stain from the pre-cum on the front. It was unbelievable how turned on he was by Dean's possessive behavior, but he would never admit to that. Instead he tried his best to compose himself and hide the weakness he was showing. If there's anything Skai hates more than creepy people is showing his weakness. Taking a deep relaxed breath he slanted his eyes, his face became emotionless and his body became loose. His last resort. 

"Your having so much fun aren't you? If you want my body take it, but I'm sorry that's all I can give you. I'm not an object or property I belong to no one and that includes you. You can fuck me and do whatever weird shit. You want. " Dean tenses at the change of attitude in Skai and his head drops. Skai felt nothing empty and hollow the way he really is. It's a trick he uses when he has a rough partner that doesn't care too much for him. 

Dean stood up standing again, he probably got turned off and lost interest which was fine with Skai this one was getting a little serious, too bad he really wanted to try this one. Skai tried to get his clothes back on and leave, then suddenly his pulled into a long embrace. Dean had wrapped his a arms around the smaller male's waist pushing his head to his chest. "I'm sorry," The older male apologized. "I'm sorry this was all wrong. I made you uncomfortable, but I didn't mean to. I-it's just something about you that makes me this way. I promise I won't do it again, you can leave if you want to but I'd like you to stay?" This left Skai with no words how was he supposed to feel about this confession? 

"Well...um i-if you say so I guess I'll stay a little while longer. But only because you're so desperate not any other reason, and I'm not having sex with you." The younger male heaved a heavy defeated sigh, and like that Skai gave up. How could he say no to that? Damn the one man that makes him feel confused and weak against him, but worth more than I really am. "Sounds like I'm staying over tonight." Skai mumbled. 

Dean looked down at the smaller male, and flashed him a grin holding him tighter in his arms. "Welcome." 

~~~

"Damn it! See we lost them thanks to your game." Sheikra say after licking the rest of Solavan's seed from my paws 

"Sorry I just couldn't hold it back anymore, but he'll be fine after all he is one of the fighters at kitsune." Solavan assured him.

"Okay it's not like we can't have you toy with time to find his location. You get off this time but do something like this again and I'm punishing you. Let's walk home tonight I don't want you using your wings anymore today." 

Hours later, Sheikra was awakened by the mission alert on and groggily reached for his phone not wanting to be awake. What is it now? he thinks as he looks at the alert.

The alert read:

You have yet to turn in a report on your mission. It has also been confirmed that you are safely at home, and receiving this message will not compromise the mission in question, please file the report or you pay will be reduced.

"Damn Skai is going to be mad if his pay gets docked because of me, I better hurry and make that report." I quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the closet to retrieve my laptop. I quickly typed up the report which was easy because nothing really happened other than Skai meeting that creepy guy at the bar. After sending in the report I lean back in my chair. My mind wandered to Skai and thinking about it I really worried about him. Skai is a little stubborn and thinks he’s king of men, (which can be argued because there are some that are immune to his charms) but he’s a really nice guy and softer than he will admit. 

Sheikra met Skai three years ago when he was a new recruit at 15. What was worst was Sheikra got stuck training him! More than annoyed and knowing this newbie was going to be a pain in the ass the fox huffed out a long exaggerated grumble and took the newbie under his wing. After shaking hands and exchanging greetings Skai didn’t seem like a bad kid, but the first thing that little brat ever said to him, “Try not to fall for me, ok.” He said it in such a cheeky self assured tone. Sheikra went back to his first judgment, THIS KIDS GOING TO BE A PAIN IN THE ASS. 

"Now when I look back at it it's almost funny we became friends." Sheikra said as gaze at his laptop with the screen saver as Skai and him after their first mission. With that last thought heads back to bed and almost instantly falls back asleep. 

~~~

Dawn came and hit Skai right in the face. Did he forget to close the blinds again he opened his eyes and was reminded he wasn't in his bed, this one was far more comfortable and soft. Oh yeah he spent the night at the bartenders house. He should probably leave but he really didn't want to get up or open his eyes. Rolling over to find he's in bed alone. The surprise woke him right up, Skai sat up and looked around the room to see he was, really alone I this huge room. Finding this out irritated Skai. 

Getting up out of the overly large bed. He was wearing a baggy button up and boxers, but it looked like he was wearing a dress. Standing by the window gazing out at the early rising sun over the skyscrapers. Down below there were few cars on the street, but all the same looked like busy ants rushing to where ever they were all trying to go. 

Suddenly Skai is grabbed around the waist and then everything becomes dark. He’s still conscious, so Skai was confused. When a deep breathy voice speaks he understands what just happened. “Good morning sleepy head how’d you sleep?” The light returns to Skais eyes and he sees dark wings retreating. 

Dean's arms never left Skai's waist as they stood their in a awkward silences with Skai still trying to calm down after having the shit scared out of him. After a few minutes he spoke up, "Don't ever do that again you asshole!" Skai screams. When he felt Dean's chest rumble with laughter Skais face became red with anger as he fought to get out of the hold this strong idiot had on him. 

"Oh don't be mad sweetheart I was just trying to say good morning I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry." Dean apologizes and Skai calmed down a little still a bit angry with Dean. When Dean loosened his grip on Skai, he swiftly moved away from him and walks out of the room and walked down the hall to find the kitchen. Dean following quietly behind him as he walked into the living room, getting a good look at the fairly large room for first time Skai complimented. 

Dean just hummed in response to Skai and walked into the the modern styled kitchen. Skai followed him sitting on a bar stool and watched Dean work. "You can cook?" Skai asked. 

"Yes. I used to live with my uncle after my parents died, but I didn't want to take advantage of his kindness and moved out when I turned 16." Dean continued. "I learned to cook because I hated eating take-out all the time, and I think I'm pretty good if I do say so myself." Dean gave Skai a confident smile.

Skai smiled back then leaned forward, "Oh really then I better be impressed" And Dean took that as a challenge. " What would you like beautiful?" Dean asked. 

"Surprise me." 

After that Dean got to work making breakfast. 30 minutes later Skai had a plate of Strawberry crepes, and peaches in front of Skai laid out elegantly.

Skai took one large bite and was very pleased with the fantastic flavor. It was delicious really. "So how is it?" Dean asked, giving Skai a knowing look. With a mouth full of food Skai took his time before answering. "It- it's OK." He lied, it was the best crepe he had ever eaten, but he was to stubborn to admit it. 

"Really, maybe there wasn't catnip in the crepes." Dean replied idly 

"Wait were you trying to drug me, the morning after." Skai scolded 

"No," Dean replied with mocked shock "there is dragon nip in mine, I use it for a more intense taste." Skai just rolled his eyes and continued eating. "When do you have to leave?" Dean asked. 

"I, maybe in a hour or two." Dean's face was indifferent, but Skai could see in his eyes that he was disappointed. Dean said nothing else and continued to eat his food. Once they had finished eating Skai began to subconsciously purr and drifted off to Dean's bedroom before taking a short nap then he be off to work. Dean had not noticed Skai in his bed as he striped off his clothes and laid down before drifting off into sleep.

One hour or so later, Dean roused to the sound of a soft humming coming from a smaller body he was spooning. Nuzzling in the smaller form he began to copy the tune, and soon realized their lips were just inches away. Looking at the Sleeping form of Skai humming quietly in his sleep made Dean determined to kiss him and make Skai his, as Dean slowly closed the gap between their lips Skai stopped humming and his eyes snapped open, locking contact with Dean as Skai woke up from his nap.

Skai sat up and ask with a forced calm, "So, maybe I don't remember last night, but I believe I said we won't do anything sexual during my stay here, didn't I?" Getting no reply from Dean Skai got up and rushed to the elevator, leaving a flustered Dean in his wake as he left for work.

~~~

Sheikra saw Skai walking into the the building with a tired look on his face. "Can you tell me why you took forever to get here, you're usually here on time. Did you and your little bartender friend stay up too long," Sheikra continued in a sultry tone. "Enjoying each other's company?" 

Skai continued to walk pass Sheikra, "I'll find out later." Sheikra whispers as he shrugs and follows Skai into the briefing room.

In the briefing room stood Graham, a tall middle-aged croc wearing his usual black suit, "Hello Skai Cunning and Sheikra Repeede, from what we have gather and the two new people on the missing person list there is going to be a trade today. We want you to take the ring leader of the trades into custody without causing too much of a scene I'll leave the planning to you two but we must stop the trades today." 

"Yes sir!" Skai and Sheikra said as the Director left.

"Okay, Skai we have to get serious about this job. Your boyfriend could be of use for this you find out about any secret rooms or such in the building were the trades are happening I'll ask the DJ with my persuasive ability. Get whatever you need and meet me there in a hour, at 6am we'll end this and I'll meet your friend face to face." 

Skai looks at Sheikra with a frown, "Who said I'm not serious about work, and who cares about that ass of a bartender anyway let's just try to finish this quickly OK." Skai stomped off not waiting for Sheikra's reply. Unfazed the fox runs after the heated snow leopard, "So, can I assume your date didn't go well or you're more of a tsundere than I thought," Sheikra said cheerily before becoming serious again, "I don't care if you're mad at him be nice until the mission is over." Solavan whispered maliciously to Skai. Grabbing Solavan and dragging him behind himself Sheikra laughed awkwardly before dashing to the club. “Meet you at the club!” Sheikra yelled as he ran out, and took off towards home quickly followed by Solavan. 

A long silence had followed as Sheikra flew home using his homemade flight boots. “What the hell was that Solavan, are you trying to make more enemies of our friends.” Sheikra asked breaking the silence.

“I was right with that first guy he was a bad influence and you know it, he was trying to get you into drug smuggling!” Solavan retorted defensively.

“You say that, but before you had any, you tried to keep us apart. Explain that, huh?” 

"I had a bad feeling about him."

"Whatever I'm still mad at you for being so harsh to our friend Skai." After that they flew in silence neither wanting to apologize for their actions, before landing in front of the club and walking to the entrance bouncer. The bouncer was rough in every sense of the word, he had a stubbly chin, a glare that screamed suspicious, a body that could put a god or two to shame, scales sharp enough to cut skin and dry enough to be a desert but to top it of his face was scarred and appeared to have lacked a smile for years. 

"May I help you, kid?" He asked his voice twice as worn and rough as his exterior, his reptilian eyes giving away how annoyed he was to be working the day shift. "I... We would like to go into the club sir." I reply trying to sound frightened so he would soften up a bit. Instead of him lightening up his expression became even more serious, "Are you playing games here boy or," the man stopped talking before looking around to see if anyone was listening in, "do you intend on using your body to get in?" This little suggestion got a growl out of Solavan who got a glare from the man before he returned his gaze to me. I looked at the man for a few seconds putting on a show of thinking about taking the man's request. I nodded to "but under one condition my friend here has to watch." The man was unfazed by my request or hiding it well and lead both Solavan and I, to the back of the club. 

Once we were hidden from the street the man started to unbuckle his belt, and his tattered jeans fell to the ground leaving his dragon slit unprotected to the cool afternoon air, "Let's get to it kid I don't have all day." The bouncer called as he motioned me closer, I nodded and walked over to the man. I tried to look as inexperienced as I could as I crouched in front of his slit, and licked it slowly and gently. I was soon rewarded by the tip of his cock emerging in my mouth already leaking pre, though the man seemed to be enjoying himself he hadn't moaned once. 'Time to go all out then.' I thought once I had retrieved his whole shaft from his slit, and began to play with the pre in my mouth, using my tongue to rub his own pre and my saliva against the shaft in my mouth. 

'Okay, I'm sorry just don't let this guy cum in your mouth.' Solavan thought to me, I had completely forgotten we could talk to each other through our thoughts. 

'I'll accept your apology, if you help me with this cock of his.' I reply quickly followed by the man's almost feminine moan, in compare to his tough voice. Solavan nods and walks up to the man and ask, "Would you mind if I gave you a rimjob, sir?" The man replied with a nod and a moaning as suckled gently on his tip, and just like that Solavan was behind the man diligently licking the man's ass. With both of us at work the man soon came, but right before he did I removed his cock from my mouth. The bouncer's warm cum covered my hair and face, "Hey dragon lick your friend clean, would ya? Then come to the front entrance I've got something for you, both." The bouncer instead of walking off stood over us, "It don't take time to prepare, so I'll watch you clean your friend." Shrugging slightly Solavan began licked my cheek electing a soft giggle, and blush from me. Solavan slurped up the cum quickly, but couldn't help himself from toying with my crotch. 

'I'll get you back for this.' I thought to Solavan 

'This is payback.' Solavan replied.

"Okay, I'm done." Solavan said as he jumped up to walk back to the entrance, but instead of walking ahead he reached down to me. I gladly took his hand, and he pulled me into a standing position. All of is ready to walk back to the front of the club I noticed we all had been trying to hide a boner, and the bouncer take out a piece of paper. Standing in front of the doors to the club the bouncer suddenly became nervous, so nervous it was physically visible on him."Is that paper, your surprise?" I asked a trying my best to get this situation over with before Skai gets here. The bouncer nodded steeling his nerves and handed me the paper, "Call me if you're in need of power top, dragon. Or if you want to be used like a toy." He said smiling brightly at us, and gesturing for us to walk in. I nod as I take the paper from the bouncer blushing as I walk into the club, "I'm happy Skai didn't hear any of this, but now we are tied for new boyfriends. I know those two hit it off yesterday, but I'll get a double date out of them it will be fun." I say as I walk into the almost vacant dance room and straight to the bar. Solavan had decided to hide by becoming my fifth all black tail.


	4. Chapter 4

When Skai arrived at the club there wasn't anyone at the door, and a few people were just walking in. Not really minding Skai just walked in as well, but as on as once inside Skai found himself pulled towards the bar. While walking to the bar Skai noticed Dean handing a drink to a customer, afraid to talk to him after this morning Skai just walked past the bar and over to one of the private booths. Once Skai sat down he was approached by a heavily built tiger in slightly torn jeans and a skin tight black shirt reading booty guard on the back. The man leaned in to kiss Skai, but instead of feeling the warmth of the tiger’s body the world around him grew distant. His vision faded and as he passed out he realized the tiger was smelled of chloroform, and the room became black as the tiger laughed quietly. 

“We got another tool to sell.”

~~~ Meanwhile ~~~

“Hey... are… awake?” Came a disembodied voice, the voice sounded distant to me. As I slowly regained conscience I opened my eyes the world was out of focus, but I was able to figure out who was talking to me. 

“Sheikra, are you okay!” Solavan shouted as he tackled me back to the ground and smiled happily. 

“Solavan, thanks for watching over me even though you were trapped in this chibi form.” I said 

“I did what was best, with my best.” Solavan explained as he look up at me, his crystal purple eyes lost their sharp pupil as they became huge round circles. Solavan had started to cry tears welled in his eyes and they started rolling down his cheeks he looked directly into my chest. “I'm fine Solavan and you did a good job so don't worry.” I say to my crying dragon while petting him comfortingly, as I waited for Solavan to stop crying I took in my surroundings. 

The room wasn't exactly appealing the walls were grey bricks plastered together, there was no windows, and the room was split by tightly spaced iron (or steel) bars the gate was magically seal from my guess. In our side of the room there was a pair of small flat screen TVs, both of which were in corners. The one farthest from Solavan and I was surrounded by men dressed pretty casually, the other not so far from the bars was turned to the news of the day. 

“Solavan, I think we found the slave pen. You ready to get purchased?” I say looking back to Solavan as he stopped crying, and shook his head silently before becoming my fifth tail again. I begin to walk over to the the more crowded tv, but just as I reach the group of me the door opens and in walks the man who knocked me out with chloroform walked in carrying Skai over his shoulder, and as he opened the gate he threw Skai’s limp body in. I dashed to catch my friend afraid he would land too hard, as I caught Skai I fell backwards losing my chance to attack the guard as he locked the gate, turned, and left the room. As he closed the door leading to the main room a distant voice said, “We’ll be selling them in thirty minutes, Justin.”

“Shit, how long was I out for anyway Solavan?” I ask setting Skai down gently.

“Too long for my liking, maybe an hour or two.” Solavan replied 

“We don't have that time want to help Skai recover?” I ask with a sigh. Solavan nodded then quickly say opposite of me, and held his hands over Skai's chest. I followed Solavan’s lead and placed my hands over his, and began to unlock Solavan's magic. Solavan was going to speed up Skai's recovery by at least an hour, even though neither Solavan or I practice healing magic we can heal, but by speeding up or reversing the flow of time inside someone's body. I am one to confine Solavan’s time control to only on a body, so that it doesn't affect everything else. I condensed my aura and formed an invisible field around Skai, and then Solavan began to speed up the time inside the field speeding it up so that in five minutes an hour would pass inside the field. Ten minutes had passed before Skai woke up, and He jumped up hitting his head against the field as he did.

“Morning sleeping beauty.” I said playfully as I released the aura field I made around him. 

“How long have I been out?” Skai asked in a serious tone. 

“Well if you ask your body two hours, but in reality about ten minutes.” I reply glancing at Solavan to see if he was laughing.

“Okay next question, where did that tiger bring me?” Skai asked looking around the room.

“I think we are still in the club, but I have no clue where we are in the club. The important thing is we can now confirm that the sex slave trade happens through this club, so it is up to you on if we continue on with this and find the leader of the trade from inside or outside the system.” I explain quietly. 

Skai looks around the room to get an idea of how bad the situation is. “Well I say let's pretend to be scared and helpless and when they try to approach us knock them out and escape. But we need to find out where everyone else they keep are so we can track where the trade leads.” 

“This club isn't big enough to have another room for them to hide more slaves than the ones in this one, so do you want to make one of them a inside spy?” I say waving in the direction of the others that had been captured. Before Skai could reply the tiger walked in again holding a bag, and tosses five collars onto our side of the room. “Choose five to be sold today.” He said with a gentle, but mocking voice. “If we could get Solavan within reach of that bag, maybe he could get you your pistols.” I say to Skai as I pick up a collar and place it over my M.M.C, and pick up the others (leaving one in front of Skai) and walk to the group of capture people. “Don't worry my friend and I are going to save everyone so just pick three of you to come with us, so the plan works.” I as whisper to the group reassuringly, and push the remaining collars into the hands of the closest man to me. “I'll be leaving this guy to guard those who remain here,” I say pointing to Solavan before turning back to face them, “He is stronger than he looks.” I turned around and walked back to Skai and Solavan to explain my plan ‘Hope this works out well.’ I think as I sit down and explain my plan to my team.


	5. Chapter 5

The booty guard as he was called lead us to to main room of the club which looked vacant and almost unrecognizable compared to the previous night’s activity. I could see that almost none of the usual staff was present either, as we were ushered to the center of the dance floor where one large spotlight stood. The five of us Skai, the triplets of otters Jean, Shane, and Ethan, then finally me had talked about our part of the plan before leaving our cell. We were to wait for the third person to get purchased before acting, that way we could capture most if not all of the buyers in one shot. 

The triplets didn't believe in Skai and I, and who could blame them we both had feminine body types which doesn't help make you look very intimidating. There was a no sound made as we stood there in our over coats we were forced to put on before walking here, but underneath we all wore an outfit that showed off our bodies in sultry ways. “We will now have the first slave for sale preform in his new outfit in hopes of finding him a new daddy!” The man announced as I was prodded forward, ‘Oh what a surprise I have to make the first move.’ I think as a pole extends from the ceiling and secures itself to the ground. I strip myself of my overcoat revealing the the tight blue thong I was sporting underneath, and walk over to the pole.

I grabbed the pole with one hand, and spun around it giving off a large smile as I did. It had little effect on the spectators, so I decided to climb onto the pole completely. I began with a small climb and as I got high enough tightened the grip of my thighs and let my hands fall along with the rest of my body leaving me upside down sliding slowly to the ground to add some spice to my upside down slide I forced my body to spin around the pole slowly. This got a better reaction as a man raised his voice to shout, “$10,000!” I righted myself once I was near the bottom of the pole, and placed my feet on the ground and pushed my ass at the spectator leaning on the pole looking to Skai I mouthed ‘Your turn.’ Skai nodded.

Skai took my place on the pole slowly spinning around giving the guys in the room a very seductive look. Teasing them by not taking off one article of clothing on his body, as you could tell by the disappointment in the men's faces that they really wanted him to. The traders were very pleased by Skai and my eagerness to sell ourselves to their dirty old buyers. After about only three minute the bids on Skai were up to 50 grand. Skai looked over at me and smiled (the cocky bastard) and I took that as my go ahead. I made my way to one of the traders and leaned up against him and feigned being ill. The man looked at me very pissed, “Damn it this one's sick we can’t sell him now the buyers won’t want a sickly slave.” The other traders gave looks of annoyance. 

Suddenly there was a very large Pig in front of me. “I guess we have no choice,” The pig took me by the arm. “we’ll just have to kill’em.” I sigh as I the man reach for me, “My Job would be easier with a partner that followed my plans.” I say as I tap the M.M.C and two pistols appear I toss one to Skai who catches it mid splits, and fire the other one at the trader. “Okay it seems like we have enough proof to say this is a slave trade, right guys.” I announce as Solavan breaks down the door to the holding cell. The man I shot earlier (they charge per person you kill at Kitsune) in the arm looked up at me as I gave him a devious smile. “Sorry bara boy but you be spending a while in a jail with no memory of how you got there, and that goes for the rest of you. If any of you want to try and leave it's a bit too late for that.”

Someone rushes into the room looking panicked and frantically looking around. As I get a good look at them I see it was the bartender. His eyes searched the room till he found what he was looking for, and he ran to Skai crushing him in a hug. Skai blushed looking surprised, but all he could do was stand there. 

I turned to face the cute couple, as Solavan handcuffed the last of the buyers and traders. “Oh, how cute he seems to care about you a lot for someone who never went on a date.” I say with a smile as I walk towards Skai.

“Sorry pal, but can you tell me if you knew about these trades going on here? If you did then we’d have to to arrest you, but it might be hard to catch such an elusive criminal.” I say with a wink as I walk straight pass the pair, followed quickly by Solavan dragging the arrested convicts chained together.

“We’re really just leaving those two alone, even though Skai said he didn't like Dean.” Solavan asked as he dragged along the captured traders.

“Yeah they like each other, so leave it be.” I said petting Solavan head.


End file.
